I Want You
by DanaIsis
Summary: One-Shot written for ThisSideorTheOther's "Mad World" fic, featuring Russell Clank and Erika Stevens/I'd be lying if I said Russell wasn't the reason I chose to stay in Marsh Ogden permanently.


"I think I'm gonna get the Steak Frites with a Sprite," the dark haired girl said as she overlooked the semi-fancy menu she held in her hands and then handing it to the waitress, Darla. "What about you Russ? What are you getting?"

She saw he was still pondering over the choices on the menu, which she didn't know why—he ordered the same thing every time they came here, but she found it humorous every time. Finally he looked up and smirked at her, ordering the diced lamb with a coke as he handed the menu back to Darla. She took their orders and left them be. Russ placed his hands atop Erika's and caressed them smoothly. She rested her chin on her free hand and looked up at him; giggling in the process.

"What's so amusing?" he said grasping her hand in between his larger two.

She simply shook her head and smiled a half smile, taking her hand down to intertwine with his. She really was happy with him. They had been dating for nine months now and she knew she didn't want to be with anyone else. When she moved to Ogden Marsh, she hadn't expected to fall in love so suddenly, but Russell Clank had been the sweetest gentleman to her when she was new in town.

"Seriously," Russ spoke up looking at her with a smile on his face. "What are you thinking about? You got me in the dark over here."

She giggled that laugh he knew he would never tire of. "I'm just thinking back to our first date is all."

Russ's eyes grew slightly wide and he wiped his palmed down his face, sighing into his hand. "Of all the date's we'd been on you had to bring that up?" Erika couldn't contain herself from laughing. She knew that although that was a memorable date, it didn't particularly end well.

"I kissed your chin," he said resting his elbows on the table, the black button-up shirt shifting as he moved. A nice difference from the usual police attire he wore every day. "You know I mentally kicked myself after dropping you off? That was not the way I wanted our date to end."

"It was perfect," she assured him, this time making it her turn to grasp his hands across the table. "It's my favorite memory of you; I thought it was cute that you were just nervous."

"Yeah if you say so." He looked down, drawing invisible patterns on the cream coloured table cloths below his hands. "Anyway, how'd your day go?"

Erika took this chance to lean back into her seat, stretching her arms above her head before she replied. But almost as soon as she had started, she was cut off by Darla bringing them their food. They both thanked her, and began eating. Erika and Russ had conversed on many topics before they decided to order dinner. Russ took this opportunity to ask her the main thing he'd wanted to ask her all night; the whole reason he brought her here in the first place.

"Erika," he started off pausing as he wondered if he was making the right decision. But he knew he was, for Erika Stevens was the only girl he would ever think about living with. "What do you think about moving in together?"

Erika was simply caught off guard and she choked a little on her sprite. It wasn't that she didn't want to move in with him, it was just she didn't expect this to be the question of the night.

"I mean before you say no, just think about it," he said, not realizing that "no" wasn't the answer she had in mind. But he let his nerves take over—typical Russell Clank. "You know how just the other day you told me you were having trouble with your rent, what if you didn't have to pay it by yourself? We could get a place together, nothin' fancy, just a nice house on a farm even. Hell there's even this small farm for sell just out on Langford road; I know you would just love it. So what do you think?"

"Russ you know I love you, and I'd do anything for you." She saw the slight hint of worry and rejection on his face from what he had prejudged her answer to be. But Erika didn't need to think it over, she knew her answer the minute he had asked her the question. "Of course I'll move in with you I'd love nothing more."

She swore she literally saw Russell's happy-o-meter go up about five notches. He had even got up and took her in his arms, no doubt just making him one of the happiest men alive. Sure there were people that wouldn't understand why Russ was so happy she agreed to live with him, but those close to him knew the little things like this meant the world to Russ. If you knew Russ, then you'd know that he was big on togetherness and family. Something he didn't have in a long time, till Erika came to Ogden Marsh.

Erika embraced him back, equally tight. All of a sudden she just felt the urge to skip dessert and have him in its place.

She looked back at him, and grasped his face as she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. He reciprocated the act on her; winning the battle in the end. The allowed their tongues to do an age-old fight, but it were short lived. The purposeful cough from Darla told them they had better take their "business" someplace private. Carefully listening to Darla's suggestion they took the dessert to-go, paid the bill, and tipped Darla before heading out to Russell's truck—in a rush to get home so they could let their passion consume their bodies.

Fortunately for them, the streets were very clear round this time of night, 9:08 p.m. to be exact. It took them a total of fifteen minutes and thirteen seconds to pull into Russell's drive way. Erika simply couldn't contain herself from keeping her hands off of him. Hell the whole ride there she was touching him. She had even taken it upon herself to turn the mid-arm rest into a seat as she kissed the side or Russ's face and neck. He didn't object at all, he loved Erika's newfound assertiveness.

They continued kissing each other all the way up to the front door, only breaking momentarily to allow Russ to unlock the door. When they finally got it open they took no time in removing their shoes and light jackets; even still kissing as they did that. Russ had scooped Erika in his arms bridal style and headed for the bedroom. Once there he placed her gently on the bed, he was always tender towards her—never one for roughness.

She supported her weight as she leaned up to look at him as he undressed before her. Staring at her with love and lust, they never broke eye contact. He unbuttoned each small circle of the black shirt, allowing it to slide from his arms and meet the floor. He took that opportunity to help Erika out from some of her own clothes. Reaching behind her to pull the zipper down and pull it down and off her body, leaving her clad in her pink undergarments.

She eyed him hungrily and took her small, delicate fingers to undo his belt, buckle, and zipper. Letting his pants and boxers fall where they may he climbed into the bed as he straddled Erika. She slid her fingers up and down his body, wanting to be impossibly closer to him. He laid them down, his weight resting on top of her, as he brought his lips crashing down on hers. His kiss was different from before, this one was much more powerful, but still held its passion and sensuality that was pure Russell. As he kissed her, he brought his hands to her back, expertly unhooking her bra from its clasp. Taking it off of her he allowed his hands to grope and knead her breasts; using her gasp to allow his tongue to slip between her soft, pink lips. As his tongue made its passage around her mouth, his hands made a journey from her breasts, down her sides, caressing her abdomen, to the sides of her hip—where her panties stay in place.

He hooked both his index and middle finger around the elastic band and pulled them until they were completely off of her. Taking his left hand to slide up her right leg, as he hooked it over his hip; doing the same with the other.

Erika could feel his member, hard and warm, pressing against her inner thigh. He looked down at her, her eyes holding so much love and content in them as Russell slipped two fingers into her warm passage. Readying her for him, even though this wasn't their first time together, he always wanted to make sure she would be comfortable.

Erika's labored breaths only fueled Russell's strokes; he could feel her tightening around him as she came close to her climax—that's when he removed his fingers and replaced them with something larger.

Erika gasped sharply at the new pleasure that was Russell. Finally feeling him inside of her, she began to rock her hips to match his thrusts.

Russell grunted with each push he gave, taking his head to rest in the dip between Erika's neck and shoulder, lightly nipping her café-au-lait skin there. He could feel the beads of sweat run down his forehead and fall onto the little drops of sweat that lay upon Erika's shoulder. Her moans caused Russ to increase the speed of his thrusts, also causing him to pant and grunt next to her ear. The sounds of their love making were so in synch that if anyone were to witness these two in the act, they would say they truly were made for each other.

Erika's breathing had started to come in short pants, signaling that she was extremely close to her peak. Russ took this as permission to pump with more force and faster into her. He wanted them to come together and knew exactly how to make it happen.

The increased plunges also made Russ breathe deeper. He began using this moment to whisper sweet nothings into the love of his life's ear. Erika enjoying it all so much she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

Her legs hitched higher around him, wrapping tighter around his waist, she knew her climax was only seconds away. She allowed her fingers to drag down his back as they got incredibly close. Russ's thrusts becoming even more powerful as he held himself up on one arm, and used the other to hold Erika to him.

Then they hit their zenith together.

Erika's orgasm racked through her like an incredible wave as she held onto Russell for dear life. The pleasure that it gave her, literally made her cry. Russ kissed away each tear, knowing they weren't from any pain, quite the contrary. For he himself was nearly on the brink of tears due to the force of the orgasm.

He finally collapsed back onto the bed, pulling Erika close to him as he removed himself from her. Her whimpering a little when she felt him remove the softening member from its previous resting place. The orgasm still making her shutter a bit, as it did Russell.

They were now tired and spent; completely satisfied of what had just transpired in Russell's bedroom.

"That…was…amazing," Erika finally breathed out in labored breaths.

Russell smiled up at the ceiling, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for being the reason she was still shuttering.

"Erika Stevens, now that we're moving in together, you can expect many more nights like these," Russell drawled out the last bit as he tightened his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Good," she replied turning to hitch her leg around his hip. "Because that's exactly why I love you."

**Dedicated to one of my cyber bffs, and an amazingly talented writer, ThisSideorTheOther. I had so much fun writing this Airika; honestly I think this is one of my best shots yet.**

**I still have three shots to complete for a few users on here, but I really just had to finish this one because Airika is a beast! Seriously go and check out her work and the multi-shot she's writing for me. It's based on Chris Redfield from Resident Evil. It's titled Photograph.**

**Also to anyone else who would like a one-shot with a character of their choice, I would gladly write one for you; be it a lemony goodness or a sweet romantic scene—whatever tickles your pickle ;)**

**As always: questions, comments, concerns? You know where to leave 'em.**


End file.
